glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Undyne
Undyne is an ally of Frisk who first appeared in Season 1's Finale, Continue. Undyne was the heroine of the Underground, but when Asriel and Chara shattered The Barrier, Undyne became a Police Officer instead. Undyne is voiced by Adox0graphist, who also voices Asriel. Appearance Undyne is a female humanoid fish monster who has blue scales with yellow teeth, a black eye patch that covers her left eye, and a long red ponytail that reaches her back. On both sides of her head are blue and red fins. Her right eye a black pupil and a yellow sclera. In Love Part 1, her eye patch was gone and she now has an eye with a grey pupil and a yellow sclera. In her Undying form, her pupils become yellow, her sclera turned black, she has no eye patch (which revealed an empty socket), and a red ponytail. Also, she wears dark grey armor, boots with pointy shoes, and white gloves. Personality Undyne has a very chaotic disposition, similar to a loose canon. Her methods and actions are very direct, and the motives are very clear from the start. She has a strong connection to the concept of justice, as shown by her Underground moniker of "Hero" and her above-ground occupation as a police officer. After the death of Alphys, Undyne becomes much more reserved and cautious of her own actions. Abilities |-|Undyne= * Spears: Undyne's main weapons are spears that she can summon from nothing. She can also increase or decrease their size as shown in Do or Die. She can also use yellow spears that can also switch directions at will. Some spears can also rise from the ground. Also, the bigger her spears are, the stronger they are. * Determination: If Undyne's HP is 0, she holds onto her Determination to fight, or if the situation is really bad, she reforms into Undyne the Undying. * Determination Manipulation: Undyne is able to manipulate her own determination. * Superhuman Strength: Undyne has always possessed incredible physical prowess, capable of casually lifting boulders and outrunning Frisk while wearing full plate armor. |-|Undyne the Undying= * Spear of Justice: It's a Determination special attack that can be used in the Undying form. Undyne's Determination spear is a powerful weapon, extremely overwhelming and destructive. This special attack was only used in the Love Part 1 episode, where it blew up Bete Noire. * Regeneration: After monsters gained physical matter over time after being around humans and eating their food; because of this, Undyne would be able to contain determination without melting as she fought Bete, Thanks to this and her determination, Undyne is able to regenerate her injuries/damages. * Superhuman Speed: While in her "Undying" form, Undyne's speed increases considerably. She is fast enough to perform a "flash step" in which she moves faster than the eye can track. She does this fast enough that Betty is unable to react, surpassing Frisk at LV19 who performed a similar movement. History Continue Undyne appears at the beginning of the animation, where Papyrus was waking up Sans. Here, she was shown to be talking to Gaster. Later, when the barrier was broken, Undyne was seen watching the HATE Bubble break and was also seen with Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Frisk, Alphys, and Asgore at The Surface. My Sunshine Undyne managed to make a cameo at the beginning of My Sunshine. She appears when Frisk mentions that she became a police officer. Later, Undyne and Alphys were seen watching the reunion on TV. Do or Die Undyne plays a much larger role in this episode than the other two episodes. She first appeared at the police station, where Asgore and Papyrus were held behind bars. Mrs.Grey soon asks Undyne to open the cells for both of the monsters. Undyne refused at first, not knowing that she was the leader of the Anti-Monsters Department (or AMD). Jessica then shows her ID card to Undyne. Undyne then opens the door for Jessica, who speaks with Asgore before she is taken to Papyrus to apologize for playing a part in Sans's death. A little bit later in the episode, Undyne arrives at Gaster's Lab, with Papyrus, Jessica, and Asgore. Gaster soon tells Undyne to help fight against the Bete's pink blobs to protect other humans from being killed by them. Near the end of the episode, Undyne is seen at Gaster's lab, waiting for Alphys to arrive, only to find an injured Gaster, with Jessica helping him. Jessica tells her that Alphys set up a trap to kill that "thing". In a fit of worry, she quickly ran fast as she could to the CORE Expansion Nullifier Room. Sadly, when she arrived, Bete tricked her into killing her love interest, Alphys. She is then attacked by her, who manipulated the spear she just threw to (unintentionally) kill Alphys. Her HP decreases to zero, but with her Determination, she reforms herself as Undyne the Undying to fight Betty once more. Love Part 1 Undyne was seen fighting Bete, in her Undying form. She has a better chance of beating her than the others, due to her having DETERMINATION. Bete scorns her and the strength of her spears, but Undyne is unfazed. As soon as they start fighting, Bete is quickly overwhelmed by Undyne's immense strength, confused at her being alive, and having Determination even though she claims that Monsters can't have Determination. Eventually, Bete began to lose her temper and activated Rhabdophobia right before Undyne launched an enormous volley of spears. She used Rhabdophobia to take control over the volley, but Undyne is unfazed, saying she can have them and proceeds to summon thousands more. Bete's stolen spears are shredded in the storm of Undyne's spears. Kumu, again tried to protect Bete, to no avail, and Undyne soon summoned a very large and destructive red spear. She didn't hesitate to throw it, which created an enormous crater in the middle of the forest. Bete clearly didn't survive the blow and her body was slumped on the ground, causing her body to slowly dissolve. Kumu tried to wake her up, and desperately ate the entire HATE Vial to revive her. Undyne launches another normal spear, in hopes of finishing the job, the smoke soon dissipated. Luckily for Bete, she was back to normal, except that her hair was completely pink, and her scleras are black. Bete attacked once again with her ability to teleport, slightly surprising Undyne. But she refused to stop fighting and knocked her away, but she quickly recovered from the attack. She attacks once more with her scythe, but Undyne was able to dodge it. On the second swing, she is slashed diagonally across her chest and summoned her spear to finish Undyne. But Undyne knocked her back and Undyne heals her wound. Bete steps forward, and the black in her eyes begins to spread across her face, then quickly recedes, along with the pink in her hair. She falls to her knees, coughing up HATE. escapes from their battle.]] Undyne attacks once again, but Kumu pulled her out of the way. Bete stated that she doesn't know what's happening to her, and the two retreat. Undyne reverted to her normal form and began to cry due to the grief of losing Alphys. Her eye-patch disappeared revealing a silver eye and a scar on her left eye. Being greeted by Papyrus upon her arrival, Undyne returned home. He then took her to bed. Love Part 2 .]] During the nighttime, Undyne is seen laying down asleep in her bed when the episode began. Later, while she was laying down, Gaster decided to ask her about her battle with Bete. She explained that everything was going smoothly but, before pulling off the finishing blow, Bete absorbed a strange liquid. Upon Gaster's realization that Jessica had lied to everyone about giving her the HATE vial, she (partially) lost her Integrity. She was then told to stay with Undyne. My Promise Undyne is first seen with Jessica Grey. Undyne then tells Jessica that they shouldn't feel bad and that she doesn't blame them for what happened. Jessica says that it's not only that that is bothering them, it's that everything that she has done in her life are mistakes, and that other people are the ones suffering because of her actions instead of herself. She brings up that she harmed her daughter, Sans, Dr. Gaster, and Alphys. Undyne tightened their grip on their blanket and said that Alphys' death wasn't because of Jessica leaving Alphys. Jessica then insists that it's her fault because she had let go of the black substance and let Betty get to it, and because of that, Alphys got killed. Undyne then admitted that it wasn't Betty who killed Alphys and that she was the one who killed Alphys, Jessica couldn't believe that Undyne killed Alphys and it was just a mistake, Undyne then says that it was a mistake. She acted before thinking, and because of that, her attack killed Alphys instead. Undyne then says that the guilt of her killing Alphys is torturing her, and questions how she can live with that guilt. Jessica stated that she understands what Undyne is feeling, to have an unbearable guilt in her heart and that nobody deserves to feel that way, certainly not Undyne. Undyne uttered that it hurts her whenever she thinks about what she did, she wants to forget what happened, but she doesn't want to forget Alphys. Jessica expressed that it isn't about forgetting about what she did, it's about accepting how bad it feels in order to move on. Suddenly, Jessica hears someone knocking, she assumes that it's the others and leaves the room in order to let them in. Jessica realized that it wasn't the others, it was pink blobs trying to break into the house. Undyne then helps Jessica with the pink blobs; killing one of them in the process. Undyne then starts killing the pink blobs one by one. Jessica tries to kill off one of the blobs using the AMR, but her soul suddenly cracks, leaving her to be vulnerable. Undyne then tries to help Jessica by throwing a spear at the blob. However, this caused Undyne to remember her killing Alphys that causes her to stand still due to trauma. The pink blob ends up attacking Jessica in the chest, Asgore then throws his trident at it in order to kill it. Undyne is seen again with Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk. Asgore suggested that Undyne and Gaster should take care of the school just in case Bete or the pink blobs are going to attack the school again. Asgore then says that Undyne can do something for Alphys, and help Alphys break free from Betty's control, not knowing Alphys is dead. This causes Undyne to remember again what had happened, she was about to say that she doesn't think she will be able to do protect the school, but she is interrupted with an explosion in the city. After this, Undyne was never seen again in the episode. Game Over Undyne is first seen evacuating the civilians. Ronan mistakes her for a normal civilian until she mentions that she is a member of the police. Ronan is surprised since he mentions that he has rarely seen monsters in the city he works in and much less serving as a police officer, this likely hints at the other two continent's issues. They both introduce each other, as well while shaking hands. Ronan suddenly gets a call from an anonymous person. Undyne watches Ronan and after the call, she asks him if everything's okay, Ronan replies that he isn't sure and offers Undyne to come along with him to the Safe Perimeter #1, and she agrees. After going to the Safe Perimeter #1, Undyne meets Rave. She doesn't have any dialogue throughout Ronan's conversation with Rave and after this, she was never seen again in the episode. Trivia * At the end of Do or Die there is a hidden text by Bete Noire that says "You think your spears are stronger?" This text obviously refers to Undyne's spears. * Despite the fact that no one knows Undyne's Undying form, Gaster knows the Undying form.Despite the fact that no one's knows Undyne's Undying form (except Frisk), Gaster knows the Undying form. (Link) ** Since Frisk has attempted to do the Genocide Route on Megalomaniac, Frisk knows the Undying form too. But he is more than dead. * Bete's power is not strong enough to kill Undyne.Bete's power is not strong enough to kill Undyne. (Link) * Bete made Undyne kill Alphys because absorbing her soul would've given her little to no magic to feed off on. Which sounds like an insult.Bete made Undyne kill Alphys because absorbing her soul would've gave her little to no magic to feeding off on. (Link) * When Undyne said in Love Part 1 that she was greatly hurt, she obviously meant that she was emotionally scarred because of (unintentionally) killing Alphys. * In Undyne's battle with Betty, Akumu shielded Betty from Undyne. Before the episode came out, Akumu as a shield was seen as impenetrable, however she easily cut through Akumu with her spear; proving her great strength. * Undyne can create her own Determination. References Navigation es:Undyne ru:Андайн tr:Undyne Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Content